


Ангел-хранитель

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Радость, вызванная тем, что Кип Томас отозвал своё ложное обвинение, не помешала Брайану заметить, что с Джастином что-то не так…





	Ангел-хранитель

— Мелани права — с меня точно всё как с тефлона, — Брайан беспечно смеётся, кружит Джастина по лофту, притягивает к себе, целует взасос. — Кто бы мог подумать, что грёбаный Кип Томас просто возьмёт и отзовёт своё блядское заявление! Джас? Да что ты сегодня какой-то отмороженный? Я думал, мы празднуем — Брайан Кинни снова вышел сухим из воды…  
— Да… да, Брай, прости, — Джастин прерывисто вздыхает, ерошит пятернёй светлые волосы, пытается улыбаться — но если в «Вавилоне» ему это удавалось не хуже, чем обычно, то сейчас получается из рук вон плохо. — Я… я просто сегодня… я пойду, ладно? — он поспешно шагает к своей брошенной на диван куртке, хватает её, пытается надеть, не попадая руками в рукава. — Прости… что-то настрой пропал, может, завтра…  
— А ну стой, — Брайан крепко берёт Джастина за плечо, разворачивает к себе лицом. — Какой, нахуй, настрой? Всё время за мной бегаешь, в «Вавилоне» только о том и думал, как ко мне пойдём, а теперь настрой пропал? Давай выкладывай, что случилось.  
— В «Вавилоне»… в «Вавилоне» было проще, — Джастин мнётся с ноги на ногу, наконец выворачивается из-под руки Брайана и снова начинает надевать куртку. — Прости… я думал, всё будет в порядке… Брай, я пойду.  
— Джас.  
Брайан забирает куртку у Джастина, снова кидает её на диван. Берёт Джастина за подбородок, приподнимает лицо, заглядывает в глаза.  
— Джас, ты правда думаешь, что я тупой ёбарь, который нихуя не понимает?  
Джастин больше не пытается отстраниться. Смотрит на Брайана, не отводя взгляда, упрямо выдвигает челюсть, вперёд.  
— Нет. Не думаю. Но это не твои проблемы. Я буду в порядке. Просто… ну, через пару дней. Как раз, — Джастин ухмыляется, но ухмылка получается кривой, — когда ты устанешь от случайных трахов и снова вспомнишь обо мне.  
Брайан медленно поглаживает большим пальцем подбородок Джастина. Смотрит ему в лицо долго и задумчиво.  
— Джас, хочешь знать, что я слышал?  
Джастин молчит. Не поощряет, но и не пытается сменить тему.  
— Я слышал, что на днях ты ушёл из «Вавилона» с этим хреном, — негромко продолжает Брайан. — С Кипом Томасом. Который обвинил меня в сексуальных домогательствах — можно подумать, он не сам под меня залез! — а потом внезапно отозвал своё заявление. Я, когда услышал, пропустил мимо ушей, педики с Либерти-авеню чего только не плетут… а теперь вспомнил и… Джас?.. Тебе есть что мне сказать?  
Джастин вздыхает глубоко и прерывисто. Снова запускает пальцы в волосы, взъерошивает их.  
— Да, ушёл, — он пытается говорить с вызовом, но голос звучит тихо, и в нём проскальзывает горечь. — А что? Не имел права? Тебе с ним можно трахаться, а мне… чёрт, — Джастин закусывает губу и отворачивается.  
— Ага. Скажи ещё, что у тебя на него встало, — глухо роняет Брайан, и его лицо мрачнеет всё больше.  
— А если и нет, то что? — в голосе Джастина всё больше слышится надрыв, он выпрямляется, сжимает дрожащие руки в кулаки. — Брай, что тебе не так? Этот придурок отозвал заявление. Вот всё, что должно тебя интересовать. А я… я скоро буду в порядке. Я… я пойду.  
— Ты… — Брайан почти шипит, хватает Джастина за плечи, резко встряхивает. — Как ты его заставил отозвать заявление?!  
— Шантажом, — Джастин усмехается, выражение торжества ненадолго возвращается на его лицо. — Когда он привёл меня в мотель, сказал ему, что мне ещё нет восемнадцати. И что мой отец засадит его за решётку на десять лет.  
— Твой отец, пожалуй, может, — Брайан тоже усмехается, но тут же опять мрачнеет. — Джас… какого хрена, чёртов ты пиздёныш… разве я тебя просил…  
— Не просил, — Джастин снова упрямо выдвигает подбородок. — А я благодарности и не прошу. Я же не говорил, что ты мне теперь обязан? Сделал то, что сделал. Сам решил и сам сделал. Всё, — по его телу проходит волна дрожи, и он повторяет: — Всё. Это в прошлом, Брай.  
— И что, у этого гада всё упало от шантажа? — совсем тихо спрашивает Брайан. — Или тебе… пришлось?..  
Секунду-другую Джастин молчит.  
— Пришлось, — наконец буркает он и опускает голову.  
— Я так и понял, что пришлось… — Брайан осторожно касается пальцами подбородка Джастина, заставляя снова приподнять голову и взглянуть себе в лицо. — Он хоть… Не поиздевался, не оторвался по полной? Когда понял что ты… чтобы меня защитить…  
Джастин смотрит притихше, но, чувствуется, не жалеет о том, что защитил Брайана, — несмотря ни на что. Шмыгает носом, как-то рвано пожав плечом.  
— Да не особо. Сосал у него… а потом он нагнул меня и оттрахал. Сильно. Говорил, что я твоя шлюшка, но сейчас побуду его шлюшкой… Брай, могло быть хуже, — Джастин вскидывает на Кинни полные боли глаза. — Я… я пробовал тебя представить, но плюнул потом… не хочу… не похож он на тебя ничем… — Джастин коротко всхлипывает, прижимается щекой к плечу Брайана и обхватывает его руками за талию.  
Брайан глухо, с присвистом выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, сгребает Джастина в охапку, вжимает ладонь в его затылок, помогая спрятать лицо у себя на груди.  
— Не стоило тебе… не надо было. Я бы как-то выкрутился, всегда ведь выкручиваюсь…  
Джастин впечатывается ладонями в лопатки Брайана, льнёт всем телом.  
— А если бы нет? Я не мог позволить, чтоб тебя посадили. Не мог, понимаешь… — у него вырывается горький, отчаянный всхлип.  
— Не мог он… Ангел-хранитель грёбаный. Джастин… — Брайан сжимает Джастина крепче, причиняя боль и наверняка оставляя синяки. — Я просто знаю, каково это. Когда с тем, кто противен. Все думают, что у меня таких не было, кто противен был… а у меня… у меня были.  
— Я знаю. Потому и пошёл к нему. Подумал, что если тебя посадят, вдруг кто… ну, в тюрьме, там же это часто… А я — ну, потерплю один раз. Зато ты больше такого не переживёшь, — Джастин чувствует, как колючие слёзы жгут глаза, и вжимается мокрой щекой в щёку Брайана.  
— Да что ж ты… зачем… и пусть бы… — окончательно растеряв слова, Брайан обхватывает лицо Джастина ладонями и впечатывается в губы крепким и злым поцелуем.  
Джастин что-то отрицательно мычит, мотнув головой, но натыкается на губы Брайана, такие родные, оттискивающиеся сейчас на его губах. Несколько мгновений только жмурится, а потом размыкает рот, глотает рваное дыхание.  
— Не пусть… не пусть… — пытается выговорить Джастин в поцелуй.  
— А что, лучше, чтоб тебя… дурной ты… не надо мне жертв… — Брайан ещё несколько секунд болезненно целует Джастина, а потом вдруг отрывается от его рта, соскальзывает на пол, обхватывает ноги и прижимается к ним щекой. — И всё равно спасибо…  
— Брай… ты чего… — Джастин шумно шмыгает носом, растерянно смотрит на Брайана сверху вниз, касается чуть дрожащими пальцами макушки, гладит. — Ну не надо… я же… — он соскальзывает на колени, обхватывает Брайана руками за шею. Хочется сказать: «Я люблю тебя», но Джастин не решается. Вдруг… вдруг эти слова Брайана снова оттолкнут. Несмотря на… несмотря ни на что.  
Брайан ответно обхватывает Джастина руками, прижимается щекой к мокрому от слёз виску. Приподнимает его лицо ладонями, начинает сцеловывать слёзы.  
— Джас… Я ж не против, чтоб ты с кем-то. Кроме меня. Я сам со сколькими… но не хочу, чтобы ты вот так, чтобы тобой пользовались… ради меня… Не заслуживаю я этого. Может, я наоборот заслужил — в тюрьму, и чтобы меня там… а не тебя… тебя — не заслужил… — он крепко и коротко целует Джастина в губы, заглядывает ему в глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы ты всю жизнь только меня помнил, слышишь? С кем бы ни был… чтобы все забывались, кроме меня… И чтобы не приходилось пытаться забыть — таких вот. Как я пытался, а всё равно не смог… грёбаный ты мой ангел-хранитель… — Брайан вытирает ладонью слёзы со щеки Джастина, и пальцы дрожат.  
— Не заслужил ты. Чтоб с тобой так, — Джастин упрямо жмурится, говорит почти зло. — И вообще, я… я не жалею. Я бы снова так сделал, потому что хотел… Тебя спасти. И сам могу решить, чего ты заслуживаешь, а чего нет…  
Джастин сейчас напоминает взъерошенного котёнка, который пытается сердиться и выглядеть грозно, но на самом деле заглушает раненость. Он действительно не жалеет, но это не мешает слезам затуманивать взгляд и не мешает ему до боли прикусить губу. И всё же злость быстро улетучивается, оставляя смутную слабость в теле.  
— Я запомню… никогда тебя не забуду… думаешь, смогу?.. Я не хочу… — Джастин зарывается влажным лицом в шею Брайана, чувствуя, как начинает бить дрожь вроде озноба; сначала лишь чуть потряхивает, а потом он начинает крупно дрожать. — Не хочу от тебя уходить, — Джастин передёргивает плечами. — Ты… сотрёшь это с меня?.. Его… мне противно… — кажется, Джастин только сейчас понимает, насколько, несмотря на то, что не единожды с тех пор залез под душ и тщательно вымылся. — Не хочу, чтобы он оставался последним, кто…  
— Сотру. Сотру, да, иди сюда… — Брайан уже не говорит о том, чего заслуживает, а чего нет. Джастина сейчас не переспоришь, да и чего бы он хотел — обесценить жертву этого ебучего котёнка, убедив, что не стоило его спасать? И в любом случае, всё уже сделано, и он, чёрт побери, безмерно благодарен. Даже несмотря на то, что какая-то часть его сознания смутно жаждет саморазрушения — live fast, die young… Вот это всё. Расплата за безудержный вихрь удовольствий. Возможность дать всем позлорадствовать — Брайан Кинни наконец нарвался…  
Нет. Слишком бы это было паскудно — чтобы всем запомнилось, что его, как последнего неудачника, упекли за решётку и там затрахали до смерти. Всё равно, зэки или копы, долго бы он в тюрьме не протянул в любом случае… И самое главное — это причинило бы боль Джастину. Большую боль, чем та, что он испытал, когда его… А причинять ему боль хочется ещё меньше, чем позорного окончания жизни.  
— Сотру, — повторяет Брайан. Хочется опрокинуть Джастина прямо на пол, но он только стягивает с него футболку, проводит ладонями по плечам, касается губами кожи на шее, под которой судорожно сглатывает горло. Наверное, лучше отвести в постель… С тем мудаком, небось, тоже было на полу…  
Джастин смотрит на Брайана и беззащитно, и решительно, остро ощутив обнажённость, когда футболка падает неровным серым складчатым кругом на пол. Делает судорожный глубокий вдох, откидывает голову, словно заново вслушиваясь в поцелуи Брайана, такие родные и знакомые, всегда зажигающие в нём пламя за пару секунд — а сейчас осторожные, тёплые, желающие исцелить. Одна рука неловко скользит под майку Брайана, ощупывает бок, другая вплетается в волосы, чуть сжимая затылок, притягивает ближе. Ладонь Кинни поддерживает его спину. Он вдруг понимает.  
— Брай… Ты не бойся, он меня не на полу. На стол нагнул. Только не торопись…  
— Хорошо. Не буду… — Брайан чуть не добавляет «родной», но это слово ему слишком непривычно, и он только прокладывает дорожку поцелуев по горлу Джастина, вжимается губами в ямку между ключиц, мягко надавливает на плечи, побуждая откинуться на спину, прямо на пол. Вытягивается сверху, гладит бока, облизывает ключицы мелкими движениями языка, спускается на грудь. Джастин коротко выдыхает, и в этом выдохе слышится странное облегчение.  
Джастин послушно откидывается, старается дышать глубже и реже, почти заставляя себя не сглатывать воздух мелкими отрывистыми глотками. Брайан ласковый. Нежный. И вправду не торопится. Это то, что нужно. Он забудет. Или нет, не забудет, но перестанет ощущать как здесь и сейчас запах этого ублюдка, его дыхание, его двигающийся член внутри. Благодаря Брайану. Благодаря тому, что их связывает.  
Тяжесть родного тела успокаивает, анестезией просачиваясь куда-то в глубину его существа. Джастин кладёт ладони на плечи Брайана, тихо поглаживает.  
— Брай… Брай, приятно… — он снова и снова повторяет имя Кинни, самое действенное заклинание, и чувствует, как постепенно теплеет в груди.  
Брайан бормочет что-то неразборчивое — то ли «хорошо», то ли «и мне». Покрывает грудь Джастина поцелуями, лижет соски, тревожит кончиком языка колечко в правом. Этой мрази оно, небось, тоже понравилось… Джастин снова на секунду затаивает дыхание — похоже, Брайан угадал, — но тут же расслабляется, зарывается пальцами в волосы, притягивает ближе. Соски напрягаются, колечко холодит язык прохладным металлом.  
Облизать всего… слизать все поганые воспоминания…  
Джастин не должен был…  
Брайан кладёт руки поверх рук Джастина, поглаживает вздрагивающие предплечья. Осторожно отнимает руки Джастина от себя, раскидывает на полу, склоняется ниже, вылизывает сперва одну подмышку, затем вторую. Возвращается к груди, прижимается губами к солнечному сплетению, переходит на живот. Ненадолго задерживает язык во впадинке пупка и спускается дорожкой поцелуев ниже.  
Джастин старается дышать глубоко, выходит шумнее обычного, зато получается оставить на поверхности отвращение, не давать ему проникнуть внутрь. С ним Брайан, сейчас с ним Брайан. Ему можно довериться, с ним можно снова почувствовать желание, разливающееся по телу. Пока оно неспешное и тягучее, будто кисель, но прикосновения знакомые, родные, нужно лишь позволить им стекать по коже, смывая всю грязь, помогая забыть чужой голос, шипящий похотливые словечки, вонзающееся в нутро чужое тело… Брайан вылизывает ему подмышку — знает, как Джастину это нравится, это не напоминает ничего дурного.  
Он не пытается гладить Кинни по волосам, как обычно, когда тот спускается поцелуями ниже; только лежит, раскинув руки, доверяет себя исцелить.  
— Брайан…  
— Да, Брайан… только Брайан, только я… только мой… — бормочет Кинни, спускаясь ниже, дразняще касаясь дыханием напрягшегося члена. Неважно, с кем Джастин захочет переспать ещё; физическая верность — для натуралов и косящих под них лесбиянок. Но сейчас Джастин должен помнить — с ним только Брайан. Он всегда возвращается к Брайану.  
С кем бы ни был. Что бы ни случилось.  
Всё равно Брайан не может всегда быть с ним. Защитить от всего. Может дать пару советов — но последует ли Джастин им всем…  
— Только мой, слышишь? — снова выдыхает Брайан, почти шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, словно бросая вызов всем тем, кто думает иначе… и самому себе — за то, что не догадался предъявить права раньше. Он широко проводит языком по члену Джастина, чуть вдавливает кончик языка в щель на головке и, внезапно приподняв голову, тянет Джастина за бёдра, побуждая задрать ноги.  
— Давай там вылижу. Всё слижу, всё сотру… вымою…  
Звучит охуенно глупо — но, возможно, сейчас нужны именно эти слова.  
— Слышу… да, только твой… — голос Джастина звучит беззащитно, он тихо всхлипывает почти без слёз, отдаваясь прикосновениям Брайана, позволяя им лечить раны, на которые напоролся сам, сам ведь соблазнял того урода. — Да… Да, вымой, Брай. Сотри его с меня. Я хочу перестать это чувствовать… — он жмурится и краснеет, будто Кинни может увидеть там чужие следы, сперму, отпечатки пальцев, пот, трение кожи, озлобленную, трусливую похоть — несмотря на несколько раз принятый душ. Но вода не всё забирает; забирает ласка, язык Брайана, что осторожно и медленно касается его в самых сокровенных местах, руки, что поглаживают бёдра.  
Джастин шумно вздыхает, скребнув пальцами по полу, послушно держа ноги поднятыми. Хорошо… хорошо, тонко и сладко, он понемногу начинает ощущать возбуждение, но не оно сейчас главное. Главное, перестать чувствовать, как в тебя вбивается эта мразь, как облизывает спину… Джастин ёжится — и снова пробует расслабиться, отгоняя дурнотные мысли.  
— Сотру… перестанешь… только мой… — бормочет Брайан, широко проводит языком между ягодиц Джастина, по узкой горячей ложбинке, касается ануса, дразнит его кончиком языка, облизывает тугие сборчатые края. Разумеется, чужого вкуса и запаха на Джастине давно не осталось, да они и не договаривались никогда хранить друг другу верность…  
Но блядь, Джастин не заслужил. Не заслужил прогнуться перед этим мудаком. Чувствовать, как тот в него вбивается…  
Брайан слышит короткий стон Джастина и медленно вдавливает язык в анус. Поглаживает ноги и ягодицы, побуждая расслабиться.  
— Давай, Джас, — говорит он, обжигая горячим дыханием увлажнённое слюной отверстие. — Расслабься, впусти меня глубже… хочу поцеловать тебя взасос… Чтобы не помнил больше никого. Кроме меня.  
— Я стараюсь, Брай… Попробую, — Джастин приподнимает голову, желая взглянуть на Брайана, на его растрёпанную каштановую макушку. И чувствует, что слова и ласка заставляют возбуждение, несмотря ни на что, заструиться по жилам быстрее, согревая изнутри, помогая расслабить заторможенные, неподатливые мышцы. — Поцелуй, да… взасос, там… хочу… — его пальцы снова коротко скребут по полу. — Так… так лучше?.. — спрашивает Джастин, прогнув спину и шире разведя приподнятые бёдра, которые всё меньше хочется сдвинуть.  
— Лучше… лучше, да… удобнее… — Брайан приникает полуоткрытым ртом к анусу Джастина, снова погружает в него язык, шевелит им, вылизывает изнутри горячие упругие стенки. Слышно, как Джастин довольно вздыхает — и, похоже, наконец расслабляется. Стенки ануса всё ещё сжимаются вокруг языка, но, кажется, уже больше от удовольствия.  
— М-м-м… сладкий… — бормочет Брайан, на секунду оторвавшись от своего занятия, и, побуждаемый каким-то инстинктом, добавляет: — Чистый… мой…  
— Чистый… спасибо… Спасибо, что сказал это. Если для тебя… если не противно тебе… — Джастин жмурится от наконец пробивающихся жгучих слёз и одновременно от сладости, которую доставляют ласки Брайана, его стремление заставить забыть пережитую мерзость, на которую сам пошёл. Он тянется рукой, чтобы крепче ухватить загривок Кинни, то сжимает, то гладит его. Разгорающееся желание словно вымывает из крови липкое потное тело, чужое и нежеланное, от которого хотелось увернуться. — Умеешь же ты… чёрт… Вот так делать. Чтобы я даже мразь всякую забывал… Ещё. Брайан… Брайан, хочу тебя… тебя…  
— Получишь… только меня… Чистый, для меня всегда чистый… — выдыхает Брайан и награждает анус Джастина ещё одним влажным бесстыдным поцелуем. — Даже если бы тебя… не только этот ублюдок, а… — он вовремя берёт себя в руки, не договорив «как меня когда-то»; незачем Джастину это знать, уж точно не сейчас. — Всегда чистым будешь, не противно, не смей, мать твою… — Брайан снова засовывает язык в мокрое от слюны отверстие — так глубоко, как только получается, — и несколько раз ритмично двигает им взад-вперёд, имитируя толчки члена. — Умею… умею делать так, как ты любишь… ты римминг любишь, я знаю…  
А ещё Джастин любит чувствовать, что его хотят. Но уж точно не любит — как и сам Брайан — ни быть униженным во время траха, ни унижать самому.  
Брайан медленно приподнимает голову. Заглядывает снизу вверх в глаза Джастина, наполненные прозрачными слезами.  
Ничего, пусть поплачет. Сейчас ему полезно. Со слезами дрянь из души уходит.  
— Трахнуть тебя? — спрашивает Брайан. Прихватывает губами подбородок Джастина, дразняще касается пальцами увлажнённого ануса. — Хочешь? Хочешь — меня?  
— Да. Да. Трахни, возьми. Сделай опять своим… хочу… Чтобы ничего другого не чувствовал. Только как ты двигаешься… целуешь… — Джастин отчаянно кивает, заёрзав, пытается потереться о пальцы Брайана — голый, лежащий на полу, наконец возбуждённый и желающий забыться в знакомых и родных объятиях. — Сунь в меня пальцы. Хочу сначала ими… сжать их… а потом членом… Хорошо?  
— Хорошо… хорошо, как скажешь… — откликается Брайан — хотя обычно не следует указаниям Джастина, а просто ведёт, интуитивно чувствуя, что понравится блондинистому ебучему котёнку. Но сейчас — пусть Джастин знает, что всё в его руках.  
Брайан облизывает два пальца, засунув их в рот по основание, поглаживает вход Джастина, дразнит края, мягко нажимая подушечками и едва ощутимо царапая ногтями. Осторожно проталкивает пальцы — сперва один, затем второй, — массирует изнутри тугие горячие стенки. Нащупывает простату, надавливает, целует Джастина куда придётся, подхватывает губами солёные капли слёз. Ловит руки Джастина, заводит их за голову одной своей; на долю секунды мелькает мысль, не вызовет ли это неприятных воспоминаний, но Джастин вздыхает от удовольствия, и Брайан успокаивается. С ним Джастину никогда не будет плохо… тошно, противно…  
— Готов?.. — спрашивает он, напряжённо заглядывая в глаза Джастина. — Готов… только со мной?..  
— Да, готов. С тобой только. Брайан, я… я не боюсь… почти. Нет, не буду бояться… возьми… — Джастин упрямо мотает головой, прогоняя непрошеную дрожь. Пальцы Брайана посылают по телу сладкие волны, дразнят растекающимся теплом. Джастин сжимается на них, а потом расслабляется, стараясь не замкнуться. Брайан целует его, и он доверяется тёплым губам, целует в ответ. — Я тебя хочу. Правда.  
— Хорошо… — Брайан медленно вынимает пальцы, выпускает руки Джастина, проводит ладонями по его телу. — И я тебя. Любого. Не бойся… чистый, хороший… — он поспешно надевает презерватив, подхватывает Джастина под колени, прижимается головкой члена к его анусу и медленно толкается внутрь.  
Джастин тихо охает и, приподнявшись, прижимается к плечу Брайана, обнимает его. Знакомое проникновение, знакомый запах, знакомая ласковость, на которую, как он уже знает, Брайан способен. Джастин расслабляется, чтобы впустить Брайана глубже, и получается почти полностью. Отлипает от плеча, поднимает голову, смотрит на подбородок Брайана, вглядывается в лицо.  
— Хорошо… Хорошо, что для тебя чистый. Мне важно это слышать… спасибо… — шепчет он, тянется коснуться губами, и Кинни ловит его, вовлекает в поцелуй, подхватывает под лопатки. Ненадолго замирает, а потом начинает размеренно двигаться, и Джастин постанывает, прикрыв глаза, прильнув. Водя ладонями по спине Брайана, заново узнавая родные объятия, поцелуи, горячий шёпот.  
Брайан двигается в горячей тесноте прохода Джастина, постепенно наращивает темп, гладит прижатые к своим бёдрам ноги. Целует, вылизывает рот, сплетается языками. Чистый, хороший, сладкий. Никакого чужого вкуса. А если что и осталось, Брайан сейчас смоет — собой, своими прикосновениями. В конце концов, чем ещё может лечить Брайан Кинни, кроме секса. На что ещё он способен.  
— Чистый, — повторяет Брайан вслух, убирая волосы со лба Джастина. — Чистый. Мой.  
— Я тебя люблю… — шепчет Джастин в поцелуи, отвечает, тихо льнёт к рукам, к телу Брайана, гладит спину. Внутри так тепло от бережных, умелых касаний, что хотят его вылечить… Хочется нежиться в них, как кот на солнце, отпуская себя, отпуская воспоминания, — и Джастин вытягивается, закинув руки наверх, открываясь, принимая толчки Брайана, позволяя себе содрогаться под ними всем телом. Не может какой-то хмырь обломать их радость от близости, ни за что не может. Джастин стонет, прикрывая глаза, чуть откидывая голову назад и продолжая отдаваться Брайану.  
Брайану хочется ответить: «И я», но слова застревают в горле. Он ещё никому и никогда не признавался в любви, так стоит ли говорить это сейчас? Сейчас, когда это прозвучит настоящим признанием, не просто ничего не значащими словами, которые произносишь во время траха… Нет, не стоит. Он ведь просто… просто лечит Джастина. Пытается вылечить. Просто трахает.  
Брайан процарапывает ногтями по подмышкам и бокам Джастина, по чувствительной коже. Раз, другой, третий; лёгкая острота в придачу к нежности. Джастин сладко стонет, Брайан снова накрывает его руки над головой одной своей, прижимает к полу, не переставая размеренно и сильно толкаться внутрь. Гладит второй рукой по груди и животу.  
— Подрочить тебе, Джас? — выдыхает он Джастину в губы и сжимает его запястья чуть сильнее. — Кончим вместе?  
— Ага, подрочи… Хочу вместе, — в другой раз Джастин попросил бы продлить удовольствие, помучить ещё немного, но сейчас хочется, чтобы Брайан поскорее излился в него. Пусть резинка и не даст прочувствовать полностью, но всё равно Брайан заново пометит его собой, Джастин ощутит эту теплоту. И хочется привычно выплеснуться в руку Брайана — именно его, — забывая чужую.  
Джастин выгибается, пробуя притереться к Кинни, и довольно вздыхает, когда тот накрывает ладонью его член, начинает ласкать. Бормочет имя Брайана, своё согласие, принимает ещё поцелуи.  
Брайан пьёт своё имя с губ Джастина, тоже бормочет: «Джас…». Дыхание смешивается, член Джастина пульсирует под пальцами, готовый выплеснуться спермой, анус сладко сжимается вокруг члена самого Брайана. В глазах Джастина — голубовато-серых, но сейчас потемевших почти до синевы — уже не видно стылой боли; только страсть и что-то ещё…  
…чему Брайан Кинни боится и не хочет дать название.  
— Брай… — Джастин выгибается, сжимается на члене Брайана, выплёскивается на его пальцы. Сладость, сладость и опьянение — и Брайан. Только он.  
И — чистота их чувств… чем бы они ни были.  
Брайан выдыхает что-то неразборчивое и тоже кончает. Падает на Джастина, сгребает его в охапку, зарывается лицом во влажное плечо.  
Джастин улыбается — тихо и счастливо.  
Он уверен, что услышал «Люблю…».  
И уверен, что сегодня это было настоящее признание.  
Кажется, ради этого и правда стоило… неважно. Теперь всё неважно.  
Ангел-хранитель. Грёбаный ангел-хранитель, точно… вот только — кто из них…  
— Я тоже, — произносит Джастин одними губами, но Брайан, похоже, слышит.  
Неопределённо хмыкает — и, не спеша выходить из Джастина, целует его где-то за ухом.


End file.
